


Looks like I have a new kink

by McPuggy_Nuggies



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McPuggy_Nuggies/pseuds/McPuggy_Nuggies
Summary: Leon is pulled into the closet by the Tyrant, Mr. X and they must hide from William Birkin. But it proves a little difficult for Leon. It's very cramped in the closet...





	Looks like I have a new kink

 Leon was utterly fucked. He was running fast throughout the station with Mr. X on his ass, just like a child chasing an ice cream truck. He panted and aimed his gun, shooting at the behemoth of a zombie. He finished the clip and his gun clicked. Mr. X was about to grab him, until he heard Birkin's voice, screaming Leon. That wasn't good. Leon's eyes widened and he looked back. He turned to run pass Mr. X, but gagged when he was yanked by the collar of his shirt. He looked up at Mr. X as he was carried off to a closet to hide in. Leon grunted and squirmed, but it was futile. Mr. X entered the closet and shut the door. He knew Birkin would murder Leon, and honestly he didn't want that. He looked at Leon as he squirmed. “H-Hey, let me—!” Leon cried, getting cut off by Mr. X's giant hand covering his mouth.

  Birkin was in the room, looking around. He knew he heard something in here…. Mr. X put his finger to his lips. Leon looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. He nodded. Mr. X uncovered his mouth and Leon bit his lip. He moved softly, kind of uncomfortable. Mr. X had him pinned against the wall with his body. He could feel his butt resting against Mr. X's lap. He blushed softly. Now wasn't a good time to get all flustered. He gulped. He looked at Mr. X. He was currently paying attention to where Birkin was in the room. Leon could easily scream and get them both caught and use Mr. X as a distraction to escape, but his mouth was dry and his throat was tight. He felt like he couldn't breathe, only because Mr. X was so close. He put his hands on Mr. X’s chest. “Can you move back a little?” He asked in the softest of whispers. Mr. X shook his head no. There wasn't room to move.

  Leon shuddered as if he was cold. A sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. He could feel Mr. X's warmth. He was surprisingly as warm as Leon, if not more. Leon bit his lip. He would never admit this to the police force, but he was into guys. He liked guys that were taller and stronger than him. Someone that could easily snap him in two like a fucking twig. Mr. X fit the bill more than perfectly, he was what Leon was virtually looking for. Leon kept his hands on the Tyrant's chest. He could feel him breathing. Hell, he could even feel his breath on his neck. The adrenaline from the fear of being caught and the excitement of being pinned to a wall by his dream guy was too much. Leon's pupils dilated from excitement.

  Mr. X blinked when he felt Leon clutch onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his face into his rather big chest. Looking down at him, he tilted his head. Leon was shaking ever so slightly and rubbing his face against his chest softly. “Good grief….” He whispered softly. He could hear Birkin's booming footsteps outside the door. “M-Mr. X…? I'm sorry…” He panted softly. He looked up at him. Mr. X looked confused. Why was he… Mr. X actually blushed ever so slightly when he felt Leon grind against his lap softly. Leon's eyes were closed. His mouth was squiggly and his hands were shaking. “I-I'm so scared of getting caught b-but so excited at the same time…” He whispered. He bit his lip and grinded yet again. He put his face against Mr. X's neck. “I-I guess I get off on fear… M-Mmm…” He said softly.

  Mr. X looked at Leon in a surprised manner, but then he went slightly hazy eyed. He placed his right hand on Leon’s hip and squeezed softly. He had a bit of meat on his bones. He took his other hand and pulled at the fabric covering his ass. Birkin growled and tossed around some chairs, moving desks. He couldn't find Leon. Leon gasped softly. Mr. X was touching him in ways he never even imagine before. Well, never thought he would. He's definitely imagined it. Leon covered his mouth with the Tyrant's neck. He grinded more and wiggled. He was hot. So very hot. He needed to get all this gear off of him. He'd pass out if he doesn't get undressed right now. Mr. X could feel how hot Leon was. He huffed ever so softly, grabbed Leon's pants, and yanked them down, snapping the button and belt all in one go. Leon jumped and panted at the feeling. Oh god please touch him more. He was desperate. He wiggled and arched his back into Mr. X's hand that was cupping his ass. 

  Birkin huffed. “Leon!!!” He barked, moving stuff around. He went to the next room over in anger. He could sense the boy was around here… Somewhere. Leon's eyes welled up with tears. He whimpered faintly. “Please, Mr. X… I need…” He whispered hastily. Mr. X smirked. He ripped off Leon's boxers. He was getting harder by the minute. He shoved a finger or two in Leon's mouth. Leon grunted and sucked obediently. He wiggled and grinded against Mr. X's growing erection. Without the fabric blocking him from feeling it, he was able to feel everything. Leon moaned softly around his fingers when he felt Mr. X's cock jump under the fabric of his pants. He wanted it. He needed it. Leon sucked and swirled his tongue around Mr. X's fingers. He whined softly when he pulled them out of his mouth. Leon huffed softly. He pulled Mr. X's trench coat open. He didn't have a shirt on under it, but he had pants on. And that was a problem. He nuzzled his chest and kissed it.

  Mr. X made an audible sigh noise and rubbed his wet middle finger over Leon's soft asshole. Leon whimpered and Birkin came stomping back in. He looked around the room again. He was making a lot of noise. Leon bit his lip. He wanted it inside him. “Please…” He mouthed out. Mr. X smirked and obliged, pushing his finger in with a soft squish. Leon put his hands on his chest and bit back a slightly pained and mostly pleasured moan. He's never had someone else stick their fingers in him. Only he's done it before out of curiosity. Multiple times. Leon panted, tongue out. His breath was visible and his heart was beating fast. Mr. X used his other hand to pull Leon's vest and shirt off, exposing his soft chest and skin. His nipples were pink and pebbled. He pushed his finger in deep and Leon covered his mouth with one hand. He closed his eyes as Mr. X started to suck on his nipples, biting the skin around it to mark him up with love bites and hickeys. Leon wiggled and bounced on his fingers. He heard Birkin leave into the hallways and look at the room across from the one they were in. Leon let out a desperate and hushed moan as Mr. X pushed another finger in. He was stretching him out for something much more bigger.

  Leon panted and whined as Mr. X kept fingering his silky insides. He held the Tyrant's head as he marked him up and sucked on his supple, goosebump ridden skin. He gasped loudly when he pulled his fingers out and bit his nipple softly. “Please g-give me more… M-Mr. X please….” He begged softly. He heard Birkin outside and he shuddered. He clutched onto Mr. X as he pulled down his pants to reveal his cock, which was damn near three times the size of Leon's. He held Leon by the thighs and rubbed over him. Leon whimpered. “Wait….” He said softly. He reached for his vest and pulled out the first aid spray. It was more of a gel if anything. “Y-You can't go in dry, you'll rip me in half…” He mewled softly. Mr. X pouted slightly. He was ready to fuck Leon up. Leon shook the can and sprayed it in his hand. He smiled nervously and bit his lip. He slowly started to stroke off Mr. X's cock. Mr. X tensed up and then sighed. It was cold, but quickly got warm from Leon's hand and his own skin. He bucked slightly and sighed. “Mmm….” Leon hummed. He sprayed himself before pulling his hand away. He looked at Mr. X with that innocent look. But lord knows he wasn't innocent. Not one bit. 

  Leon spread his legs, his pink hole winking. He shuddered and let Mr. X do whatever he wanted. It shouldn't hurt much now that the viscous healing spray made everything slick. Mr. X made sure Leon's legs stayed open as he pushed in slowly. He closed his eyes and kept pushing. Leon went red in the cheeks. He clutched onto Mr. X's coat. He panted hard and silently, tongue out. He wasn't trying to make much noise. Birkin would catch them and ruin the fun. But they didn't even notice that William had moved on to a different part of the police station. Leon whined softly and squirmed, feeling himself stretch and open up wide for the Tyrant's inhuman size. “A-Ah~...! M-More…!” He said desperately in a whisper. Mr. X smirked and shoved himself in until the hilt. Leon bit his tongue and his eyes crossed, tears welling up in his eyes. He saw the cosmos. “A-AH~!” He said. He covered his mouth. He shakily looked down to see Mr. X was making a bulge in his stomach from the sheer size of the monster he held in his pants.

  Leon eventually started to breathe. He felt like his lungs were punched by how big Mr. X was. “O-Okay…. Y-Y-You can thrust.” He mewled. He wanted it. Mr. X panted softly. You could actually hear it. It was so hot in the closet. Mr. X pulled back his hips slowly, and thrusted back in firmly. He would repeat this process, thrusting back in at random intervals. Leon grunted and whined softly with each thrust. He didn't even care about getting caught now. He just wanted to be knocked up until he couldn't think straight anymore. Leon moaned and gasped sharply when Mr. X increased the pace. He clutched onto him. He was sweating badly. “P-Paaah~! MmnGHH~!!” He groaned when Mr. X rolled his hips. “S-So b-biiiIIIG~!” He gasped like a fish out of water. He squeezed around Mr. X, causing him to go even faster and to muster a faint and barely audible grunt. 

  Leon stuck out his tongue and groaned out. He was so overwhelmed, it was hard to keep it down. They weren't caught yet, so it was safe to assume that William went somewhere else. He still decided that keeping it down would prove good for his health in the near future. “M-Mr. X~! Ooooh please f-fuck me faster~...! P-Please dear god fuck me up~!” He moaned like a whore for the large Tyrant. Mr. X grabbed Leon's hips tightly and started to go to town, going faster by the second. There was no doubt he was hitting all the good spots. Leon was a sweating and panting mess. He moaned and whimpered. He couldn't even speak now from how good of a dicking this was. He just held on for dear life. He kissed Mr. X's neck, returning the favor of all the markings he left on his body. 

  Mr. X sighed, breath hot and steamy. He went as fast and hard as he could. Leon cried out softly. His face went red and his tears fell. He watched the bulge disappear, only to quickly reappear. He felt like his guts were being rearranged. His legs started to spasm. He was so close it almost hurt. He whimpered and mewled out. “I-I'm s-s-so close~! NnnnnYAA~!” He cried. He drooled as Mr. X started to choke him slightly. He put his hands on his wrist. He loved being used and abused by big guys. He definitely had a new kink. He closed his eyes, wheezing and coughing from how winded he was. He listened to the slapping, squishing, and other various lewd sounds his ass made. “C-C-Cumming~!!! I'M GONNA—!!!” He cried. His eyes widened, crossed, and rolled up so much he thought they would of surely popped out of socket. He arched his back and cried out loudly, letting the knot in his stomach come undone. His cock jumped and he came all over his chest and even his face. “MR. X~!!!” He moaned out harshly. Mr. X's face scrunched up ever so slightly at the sound of Leon screaming his name and he let out a long sigh, pumping Leon's ass full of his hot, viscous cum. 

  Leon moaned out harshly at the feeling of being full. “H-Hot~!!” He mewled, quivering. He could even see his stomach bulge just a little bit more from how much was in him. He smiled lethargically and let his tongue hang out. Mr. X calmed down after a few moments and sighed deeply. He pulled out of Leon and some cum spilled out of him, hitting the floor with a splat sound. He looked at Leon, seeing he looked absolutely fried. He smirked. He wiped some of the cum from Leon's ass onto his fingers. Leon twitched and panted. He blinked when Mr. X put his fingers in his face. He smirked and grabbed his wrist with one hand, sucking on his fingers and keeping eye contact. He had a somewhat innocent look to him. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth. “M-Mmm~.... Thank you for this v-very filling meal…” He cooed lustfully to Mr. X. Mr. X nuzzled Leon's hair and nodded. He was caught off guard when Leon's lips made contact with his and his tiny hand placed so gingerly on his cheek. He nuzzled more and smiled softly. 


End file.
